Let's be friends, Ok? Len x Rin
by VocaloidShippersDesu
Summary: Len Kagamine has a crush on his best friend, Rin Akita. Rin didn't feel the same way, when Rin realizes, her actions are making Len sad, she agreed to go out with him, on three conditions. -5-12 chapters minimum- Len x Rin Rin x Len noncest :D
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfiction 3**

**Lets be friends, Ok?**

**Chapter 1, introduction, confession.**

I am Kagamine Len! I have a best friend named Rin Akita! (AN I used Akita instead of kagamine because I didn't want to use Kagamine this time around!) Rin was my bestest friend until 11th grade, where I tried to become more than friends.

I was walking home with Rin, since we where neighbors after all when I stopped us in the middle of the twilight lit sidewalk.

"R-Rin. I-I need to ask you something!" I said quietly.

"What is it?" She asked nervously.

"Um, y-you see... Um... I... Kinda like you." I said while blushing.

"Oh, I thought it was something weird, Len I like you too!" She exclaimed.

"No!" I screamed sonly quieting down. "I- I like you more than a friend!" I said while blushing so hard my face may burn off.

"Len! What's going on! Your face is all red!" She said nervously.

"Rin. I'm saying- I'm saying I love you!" I shouted.

"Len... I'm sorry-"

"Go figure. I knew you would say that. Rin, do you know what it feels like? To love somebody, and them not to except you? Just think about it. It hurts!" I yelled that harshly while I gridded My teeth, holding down the tears.

"No. I don't know how it feels. I have never loved anybody. So I wouldn't know. But let's just be friends ok?" She asked nonchalantly, I looked up at her while the tears came down, a hint of guilt hidden in her eyes.

"No, I can't hide it. Not any longer!" I shouted knowing she may not understand the meaning of my sentence. The tears came harder, the I full out sprinted to my house. When I came to my house I quickly reminded myself that I was kicked out if my own house. I ran into my room, where I collapsed.

Then I got a text... From Rin...

.

.

.

.

.

To:Kagamine Len

From: Rin Akita

Len, r u mad at me? Len, I'm sorry, I just don't like you that way. Len...

.

.

.

.

.

To:Rin Akia

From: Len Kagamine

Well, I don't want to be your friend Rin. And I'm dying from the inside out. Rin, I love you. But I can't take being rejected. It's something I can't surpass.

.

.

.

.

.

From:Rin Akita

To:Len Kagamine

Len. So you won't be my friend?

.

.

.

.

.

To:Rin Akita

From:Len Kagamine

Of corse I'll be your friend. That doesn't mean I want to be your friend.

.

.

.

.

.

Rin POV

That was intense. Len REALLY DOES love me, Doesn't he? I wonder if he REALLY does have romantic feelings for me?

_~at school~_

I skipped ahead of Len, probably knowing he can't see me right now. I got to the class room about five minutes earlier than Len. When he walked into the class room he had an intense frown on his face, the he looked up and saw me smiling at one of my friends, Miku, and started to cry. Not making any noise while he does so, of corse.

He quickly sat down, letting the tears roll down his face until his friend Mikuo came over to him. He had a brief conversation with him then pointed at me, then Len buried his face in his hands. Mikuo patted his back and sat next to him while, (I presume) told Mikuo about the night before. Mikuo looked at Len, and I could see him mouth the sentence- 'is she really that cold hearted?' And 'she really hasn't ever loved anyone?' I walked over to Len.

"Len? Are you alright?" I asked while Mikuo gave me a death glare and sat in his seat, eyeing my ever so often.

"What do you want Rin?" Len asked my coldly.

"I need to talk to you, come outside with me for a moment."

He followed me into the hallway and I began to talk.

"Len. I am sorry. I never like to make people cry. I love to make people smile! So, I'll give you a chance. And maybe you can make me fall in love with you. But there's a catch! First, you have to promise me that you will act all buddy-buddy-flirty-play boy-friend like you always where to everyone. Second, you have to let me move in with you and Third of all, you have to make me want to kiss you be the end of tomorrow! Am I clear?!" I asked Sargently.

"Yes ma'am!" Len exclaimed while he saluted and flicked his eyebrows at me with a smug grin on his face. Catch #1 act all 'buddy-buddy-flirty-play boy-friend' Compleated.

**YAY! Fanfiction #3 COMPLAETED! Well, the first chapter any ways! **

**Let's be friends, Ok?**

**Chapter 2 **

**Moving in. the kiss?**

**Stay tuned! :D chapter 7 of 'Separation' I almost done! I'm at the part where Rin is getting packed to go to Miku's for the month! (SPOILERZ!) XD plz type in the reviews an idea you want me to do for other chapters/stories! -NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES WILL THIS EVER CONTAIN AN LEMON!- lol, shout out to Haley that I meet on Instagram :P**

**My Instagram: that_anime_person **

**I have a spoiler for the separation on there! XD**

**Thx you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Let's be friends, Ok?**

**Moving in. the kiss?**

Len POV

So...How am I going to get her to want to kiss me? This is not going to be easy! Especially from someone as hot-headed as Rin. Geez.

Alright! But before we go any further we got get Rin moved in! Yeah! First is first! Right?

_Calling_'Rin Akita'_

"Come on! Pick up pick up pick up pi-"

"Hello?"

"Hey Rin!"

"What do _you_ want?" Rin said emphasizing the 'you', I think she forgot what had happened yesterday... Damn. I did NOT want to remind her...

"Ummm..."

"Spit it out, ass man." I rolled my eyes at the nickname "it's, like 9:30 on a Saturday morning? What could you possibly want from me?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Rin... You said you would move in with me yesterday. It was part of the deal..." I asked blushing slightly- wait- If I was blushing SLIGHTLY, the sun would be like an ice cube.

"What, no, why would I make a deal with you anywa-" she cut herself off "o-ok I-ill be there soon." She took in a deep breath, why was she so nervous? Is not like she likes me...or anything... "Bye-"

"Rin- ill come by in my truck, if you want some help." I said also while blushing 'slightly'

"O-oh! See you in 10?" She asked nonchalantly. Damn, every time she says something nonchalantly, something bad happens...

"Definitely!" I said with butterfly's I'm stomach. That's how I always felt when I'm by Rin.

_Call_ended_with_'Rin Akita'_

Alright. Don't panic! Just get into your car and drive to Rin's house! Pfffttt easier said than done.

I scooped up my keys, then jolted toward the car. I was son nervous and anxious! I was...Excited. Perhaps that might the world you could use in this sort of 'Situation'.

Before I knew it I was in the drivers seat of the car and steadily drove off to Rin's house._ 'Why doesn't Rin love me back?' _I thought sadly_ 'I love her!' _I mentally retorted to myself. Before I could continue; I was at Rin's house. I slowly and shakily stepped out of my tall truck and walked to the door. When I reached my destination, I was hesitant to knock or ring the door bell. I decided to ring the door bell anyways. I waited for a couple seconds then Rin popped her head out of the door way. She looked annoyed. Then she saw it was me and her face brightened up. 'What was that all about?' I thought 'she's not a morning person. Why is she so happy? I've done this once before- came to her house really early -she was never this cheery.' I questioned mentally. Eh, Whatever.

"H-hey Len!" She stuttered carefully- like she was hiding something...

"Uh- hi?" I kinda asked kinda stated.

Eh, Whatever.

"Len, come in! I have some boxes on the couch~" she exclaimed happily. What the fuck has she been smoking?

"O-ok!" I slowly entered the house. It reeked of oranges, but in a good way. The citrus fruit seemed to fit her personality quite well. I picked up a large box, while Rin carried a slightly lighter and smaller box out to the truck, which was conveniently on the other side of the street parked silently. Rin trotted across the street silently, me following a few feet behind. She didn't seem to notice a car raming toward her. I was quick to drop the box and run to her side.

I pushed her out if the way, she fell. _'Oh Shit!'_ I thought. I was NOT. Going to let ANYTHING happen to MY Rinny! So I hugged we back and took the fall for her. When we hit the ground, Rin was still embraced in my grasp. I did NOT let go for a while. So we just lied there, silently. My hands where grasped into each other- holding on to her non-existent chest, my head buried into the crook of her neck, and my left leg in between her own legs.

"L-Len?" She asked after a couple seconds. I just hugged her tighter.

Rin POV

W-what just happened? W-why is len hugging me in this awkward position? Was he- protecting me? From that car? Why would he risk himself for me? No one ever did that for me! H-he really does love me. Doesn't he? He had such strong arms. He grasped me in a comforting hug and seemed to be thinking harshly.

"Len. Your- Your hurt!" Hurry sit up! I can help you len!" He sat up. But only before a few moments until he wraped his arms around my neck and hugged my tightly. Not wanting to let go.

"B-be careful next time. I would never want to see you get hurt!" He said calmly. I-... I might actually love him... Too... No! I'm to young for love! I-it can't be possible! No boy can open my heart! No one! Lens no different! Or-or is-..he? H-He risked himself for me. I decided to return the hug I put my arms on his back and hugged him until he stood back up.

"S-do lets g-go get t-the rest if your t-thing!" He stuttered quickly. He grabbed my hand and pulled me along hand-in-hand.

~time skip~

We have gotten everything unpacked and ready. Len announced that he will be showering, I retorted something and went on with my usual business. He exited with only some pajama pants.

I saw him.

"L-Len! Put on a shirt for gods sake!" I screamed while he opened the door he shrugged. I got to glance a peak at Lens perfectly toned chest. N-not that I was TRYING to look I mean- eh, whatever you get what I mean!

"Why should I?" He asked nonchalantly.

"B-because!" I simply said he shrugged and sat next to me. A little to close. I could feel his hair on my cheek. And his bare arm rubing against mine. I blushed. But- Why?

I was tired. My eyelids fell heavy. And everything went black.

Len POV

So there I was~

Silently watching tv~

Minding my own business~

When Rin passes out on my lap.

I decided not to wake her- that was the only decision going through my head at the moment. '_Wha!? What is Rin doing!? Couldn't she have just waited until she- like went to bed? Oh wait we share a bed anyways.' I_ thought. My face burned_ 'what do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? . ...?!' _Mentally slapping myself I got a hold of my self, and did the only thing I really could of done. I fell asleep beside her. She WAS. A light sleeper after all. I could hardly move without waking her. So I dozed off also.

I just hope Rin doesn't kill me when she wakes up.

**Ohhhh~~~ what will Rinny do.~ lol no kiss this one~ he still has another day :D oh no SPOILERZ! **

**-[SPOILERZ SECTION]- Rin 'extends' the due-date of the kiss in this fanfic**

**Hehe, PS I kinda changed my Instagram name, it's now Miku_Luvs_leeks_ I also have an instamessage :D I role play as Miku on there, so don't call me by my real name XD **

**-Love, Sabrina-nee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Naïve Little Rin.**

**Shout out to Sofhia! Who has been my friend for a little under a year, and just found out I made fanfictions -•- I have such great friends!~**

Rin POV

I woke up in a daze, my mouth dry and my eyes hazed. Kind of like the feeling I get when I spend the night at a friends house... a ssseeeccccoooonnnnddd... Where exactly am- Shit. I TOTALLY forgot to wake up and move somewhere else. So I'm asleep on...

"AHHHHH!" Len immediately sat up straight, opens his eyes and faced me who was standing in front of him.

"What! What! I'm awake! Whatteya want?!" He said annoyed-like while stretching and yawned.

"Wha-" I started. Len finished, "You fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you so I fell asleep also." I flushed, then stood up straight instead of hovering over Len. I flushed brighter when I saw Len shirtless, I hate to admit it. But Len was sexy. I crossed my arms and faced my cheek the other way, closing my eyes, tapping my foot. Big fucking mistake. Three seconds after turning the other way, Len kissed my cheek. I immediately turned toward his who was standing 6 inches away from me smiling, eyes closed, with his head slightly tilted to the right. I flushed so bright, if it was anymore, my face would of popped off. (AN: At first, there was a typo that said 'pooped' instead of 'popped' XD)

"Sorry." He said flatly with a hint of regret of his voice. His eyes where now open, suddenly fascinated with the carpeting, his golden hair flopped in front of his face- and believe it or not, he was blushing more that I was.

"Dafque Len!?" I said bitterly.

"I'm sorry! It's just..." He trailed off.

"Just WHAT?" I asked agitated.

"It's just that- *sigh* you just so-so- adorable! It was hard to resist..." His face WAS going to fall if blushed ANYMORE than what it already was. I decided not to push it any farther, the angry part anyways.

"Y-y-you t-think I'm a-a-a... Adorable?" I asked quietly. He nodded and looked up, face still flushed.

"Yeah. Adorable." He said quietly.

Silence...

"H-hey Len?" I asked.

"Humm?" He replied.

"CONTRACT MEETING!~" I sang while grabbing Lens hand and dragging his lazy ass upstairs to the bed room. He blushed again at my contact.

I forcefully pushed him on the bed while I sat criss-cross on the bed while he did the same, I ran through the information in my head. I had to tell him how I felt about him. And yes that DID include the hole sexy thing.

"Alright! First is first! Lets state my status! You might NOT be TOTALLY friend zoned FOREVER by me. But it's an 83% of that happening." Len let out an disappointed sigh, and lied on the bed crossing his legs, with his hands intertwined within each other behind his head eyeing me sometimes. I decided to mess with him. Ya' know just to get a little laugh out of it. I lied next to him with my left leg over him, and my left hand on his chest. Startling him. He sweat-dropped. And eyed me in confusion.

"And I've also figure out something else Lenny~" is said teasing-like. He made a nervous sounding grunt, as I made myself comfortable sitting on his chest. I curled a piece of hair, and continued. "Your incredibly sexy~" his expression darkened. Ad he did something I wouldn't expect him to do. He grabbed my wrist, and flipped me over so he was on top. He had an evil smirk on his face. I flushed. Ok, so he was being a pervert. But all in all he was STILL sexy.

"I KNOW that." He stated in a matter-o-fact tone. He leaned down to me ear, I could feel his breath on my neck.

"Ya' know Rin." There was a pause "your sexy too~" I flushed. He smirked our noses touched. I really did want to kiss him at this point- wait a second- d-do I have f-f-f-feelings for Len?! I-it couldn't be! Me and Len have been friends for YEARS. I-I couldn't be having second thoughts about our relationship now! No! No! No! Len is- just a friend! He just so- loving and caring, not right now obviously. I know Len wouldn't do something like this. He is SO messing with me like I was with him. Hah, I read him like I read a book! Like a-uh- baby book or somethin'. I don't know. DON'T JUDGE ME! anyways, Len is always so nice! And smart and funny. I've seen on countless TV shows when the main female lead kissed the main male lead and see of there's any sparks! I have kissed a lot of boys in my day, I never felt sparks with any of them! Might as well try... But my face will probably fall off. I am not looking forward to this.

"Rinny~" he said. Then he picked up my waist, and set me down on the side of the bed. Then started laughing.

"Rin- HAHA! You- HA! Should of s-seen you- HAHA! Your face! HAHAHAHAHAH!" He sure gets amused easily, doesn't he?

"Len. Shut up." I said solemnly. He shut up.

"T-there's something I need to do." I stuttered. 'Why did I stutter?' I asked myself. I soon realized the only REASONABLE explanation for all of the stuttering. Keep that in mind FFS (for future stutters)

"What is it?" Len asked confused. I grabbed his shoulders, and smashed his lips against mine. My eyes where closed shut. But the I opened them. When I kissed Len, I had a certain feeling inside me heart, that I never felt while kissing a guy. Shit. T-this w-wasn't t-t-that spark thing r-right!? Please tell me it wasn't! But I found the kiss... Enjoyable... Pleasurable... I slowly shut my eyes once again, my heart went ecstatic when I felt him kiss back. I slowly let out tongues merge into each other. It was heaven. I might actually have a thing for him. He was Handsome, smart, nice, sexy, caring, passionate and a million other things I can't describe with plain simple words. Its just that... Why am I... Just seeing the great qualities in Len... Just now? I don't understand. I just don't understand. Right now, I am what people would call 'naïve'. Whatever I think I... Love Len.

We separated.

Len was flushed. So was I.

"Now, Len. Put on a shirt."

**So, you like? I spent like, a hole two days on this. It USUALLY doesn't take me that long :| and it wad a short chapter :|sorry if I'm going a little fast. I'm trying to take my time with this one! I'm thinking of making a Fanfiction where Rin, like, TOTALLY hates Len, and then Len is dared to propose to her, and she says ye it's only going to be one chapter though -•- whattya think? Please review~ Creative criticism strongly obligated :)**

**- Sabrina-nee**


End file.
